clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Raids
Pairs you up with a random offline player's village within your range. View more under Multiplayer Raiding Mechanics. If you have a current shield, you will get a "Shield is active: Attacking will disable your shield, and other players will be able to attack you. Are you sure?" message. Pressing Okay will remove your shield and take you through to the enemy village. #The cost to find an enemy village to raid. Each different village that you view charges you this price. This cost become greater as you upgrade your Town Hall to higher levels. #The amount of trophies you currently have. #Shows a list of the clans and players with the highest trophy count and an option to search for clans. #The amount of stars you have earned in Single Player Campaign. #An incompleted level. You are allowed to continue to the following levels but you only have some of the stars (and possibly resources) that can be earned on this level. #A completed level. You have earned all 3 stars and collected all resources. #An incompleted level. No stars have been earned, so you cannot proceed to the next levels. #A locked level. You need to complete the previous level to unlock. Raiding Mechanics Multiplayer Test your skill against another player! Matchmaking matches you with another player based on your Trophies. Alternatively, you can enter a 'Revenge' match by tapping the revenge button in your battle log. This allows you to fight against a person who has attacked you first. Beware of this when you attack higher level villages as they will be able to revenge match you. When viewing another player's village to raid, potential loot and trophies that can be earned/lost are shown. If you are on Matchmaking and the village you are first paired up with is not to your liking you can press the, 'find another match' button for a small amount of gold and be shown another village to potentially raid. Trophies are awarded upon a multiplayer victory. Victory is determined by how many stars you earn during the raid. You get 1/3 of the available trophies for each star you win. The first star is earned for destroying 50% of the buildings. Another star is earned for destroying the town hall. The last star is earned for destroying 100% of the buildings. This means that destroying your opponent's town hall gives you an automatic victory. Also it is impossible to get more than one star without destroying the town hall. Failure to get any stars means a loss causing you to lose trophies. There is often a lot confusion surrounding trophies as it is often possible to lose a lot more trophies than you can win or vice-versa. The reason for this is simple. If you have more trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is weaker than you. Town Hall or Experience levels are not a factor here. This means that if you beat your opponent you will receive fewer trophies and you stand to lose more trophies. The opposite is also true. If you have fewer trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is stronger than you. This means that you will be able to win more and stand to lose fewer trophies. There's another way of knowing; some higher level person's like to keep a low trophy count, because the higher the trophy count the harder it is to defend your village. Pay attention to how many trophies you can when or lose, the greater than the number distance the easier it is to win. Such as, for example, "13 being the top number, and 30 being the bottom number." Thus also saying, the closer the number are the harder the fight. Now you may catch yourself in a position were the top number is higher than the bottom,such as, 26 being the top number and 13 being the bottom number. This means you pretty much will surely lose, but with style. ''Match cost'' Single Player Campaign Fight the goblins in the Single Player Campaign. Each level has a preset amount of loot that can only be earned ONCE. No trophies can be won or lost and it will not cancel shields. Most of the time, you will spend more Elixir on troops than you get as a reward. Most of the Villages past stage 16 are quite hard, so you'll have to wait until you're much higher level to complete them. The lower levels (1-16) usually have no air-defence, allowing easy completion with a single balloon. Some levels after level 16 can also be easily completed by taking out their air-defenses first, and then using a balloon. Keep in mind that you can view a level before attempting to raid it. You can do this by simply getting in to the battle, then tapping "End Battle". This results in no penalty and allows you to plan your army to easily take out their defenses. Unlike multiplayer battles, there is no time limit when you attack. However, you will not be able to view the village without at least one troop. Many players find the higher levels in single player to require more than one try, so they would prefer to use higher level troops such as wizards, healers, dragons and Pekkas to complete the level, which often saves them more elixir than attempting the level mutiple times with cheaper units. Raiding the goblins can save you real money in the game once you progress through the hard levels. Some levels can reward you with gold and elixir as much as 800k each! It is interesting to note that the available loot mutliplies exponentially as one progresses as well as the difficulty. Resources above 300k can be found after the level "Choose Wisely" Army Planning Army planning is one of the most important parts of raiding. If your army is not planned out well enough you are probably going to lose or get 1 star. A raid that works extremely well for me is 1 healer 15 giants 40 archers 30 barbs and 10 Loot Gold/Elixir The percentage of gold/elixir that can be stolen from storages is 25% and is capped at 198k. This means that if more than 792k is being held in storages, it is subject to the cap. The percentage of gold/elixir that can be stolen from mines/collectors is 50% and is capped only by the storage capacity of the mine/collector. There is an additional 1k of each resource that can be stolen inside the Town Hall. Therefore, calculated loot = (25% x stored resources, up to 198k) + (50% x amount in mines/collectors) + 1k. This means that the maximum calculated loot, for each resource, that can be stolen from 1 opponent (with maxxed mines/collectors and full storages) is: 198k + (6 x 75k) + 1k= 649k. These figures are BEFORE the multiplier is applied. The multiplier is what is behind the loot "penalty" and the loot "bonus". The amount of AVAILABLE loot= calculated loot x multiplier. The multiplier is determined as follows: 5% for attacking someine with a TH 4+ levels lower than the attackers. 25% for attacking someone with a TH 3 levels lower than the attackers. 50% for attacking someone with a TH 2 levels lower than the attackers. 90% for attacking someone with a TH 1 level lower than the attackers. 100% for attacking someone with a TH level equivalent to the attackers. 110% for attacking someone with a TH 1 level higher than the attackers. 150% for attacking someone with a TH 2 levels higher than the attackers. 200% for attacking someone with a TH 3+ levels higher than the attackers. Maximum loot after the multiplier is applied is x (198k + 6 x 75k)+1k = 1.297 million of either gold or elixir. This is almost impossible for someone to actually raid, though. The comprehensive foruma for finding available loot is: (multiplier percentage) x x storage amount, capped at 198k) +(50% x mine/collector amount) + 1k=loot NOTE: The 1k that the TH stores is subject to the PENALTY, but not the BONUS, as 1k is the most it can ever store. Dark Elixir Dark elixir storages have 5% available for raiding and dark elixir drills have 75% available for raiding. The cap for raiding from the storage is 2k, while the drills are capped by their capacity. The formula for dark elixir loot is: (multiplier percentage) x x storage amount) + (75% x amount in drill(s))= loot The maximum amount of resources you can raid are 50% of Resources stored in the Gold/Elixir Collectors, 100% of the resources stored in the Town Hall, 75% from dark elixir drills, 5% from dark elixir storage, plus 25% of Gold/Elixir Storage up to 198k. Assuming your opponent is maxed out on everything and has full storage and collectors, this means a maximum of 649k of gold or elixir can be looted. If you have a Town Hall which is 2 levels higher than your opponent's you will be able to loot only 50% of the maximum. The penalty increases to 25% of the maximum if you are 3 or more levels higher. This penalty gets applied after the first calculation. That means if normally you could loot 100k from your opponent, a two town hall level difference would reduce that amount to 50k. Trophies You can get trophies by winning a raid against another player, or by successfully defending a raid against your village. You can also lose trophies by losing a raid against another player, or by losing a raid against your village. Trophies are the method used to measure in-game skill, players and clans at the top of the leaderboards are there due to having the highest trophy levels and matches made on matchmaking are entirely based on trophy level. Category:Raids Category:Gameplay